Denial
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: Chloe and Oliver have always insisted that they’re not in a relationship. Everyone else begs to differ. Chlollie


Title: Denial  
Author: Miranda Aurelia  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver  
Summary: Chloe and Oliver insist that they're not in a relationship. Everyone else begs to differ.

A/N: Just a short fluff piece that popped into my mind.

* * *

"Chloe! Do you know where-" Lois stopped short at the doorway, "OLIVER!"

"Lois, it's-" Chloe glanced blearily at the alarm clock on her drawer, "9:05 AM. On a Sunday! Can't it wait?"

Her cousin ignored her protest. "What is Oliver doing in your bed?!"

"Oliver," The blond in question finally spoke up, his voice rough from sleep, "Was sleeping peacefully before he was rudely awakened. Now go away."

"Oh no, you don't. I want answers!"

He just ignored her, turning onto his side so that he was now facing the windows instead.

Meanwhile, Chloe thought about closing her eyes and drifting off back to sleep, but the expression on her cousin's face indicated that Lois wouldn't be going away any time soon.

Oliver made a slight sound of protest as she left the warmth of the bed and snagged her robe off a chair on the way out.

"Okay, spill!" Lois demanded as she followed Chloe into the kitchen area of the Watchtower.

Chloe only gave a non-committal grunt – she needed her coffee first.

It was only after taking a few sips that she felt a bit more awake. "So what was it that it couldn't wait until later?"

"Never mind that," Lois brushed that aside, "You and Oliver!"

"What about us?"

"You're sleeping together! And you didn't even tell me!"

"Uh…"

"How long has this been going on?" Lois pursed her lips thoughtfully, "And if the reason why you never said anything is because I used to date him, don't worry. I'm completely over him."

"Wait, what?" Chloe was wide awake now, "Are you implying that Oliver and I are dating?"

Lois just raised an eyebrow, the unspoken 'duh' in the air.

"That's just…." Chloe struggled to find the right word, "Ridiculous! Completely ridiculous."

"You were sleeping together."

"Hello! Neither of us was naked when you walked in."

"So you normally share a bed with your guy friends?"

"We were working late!" Chloe protested, "And there's only one bed in here."

"You have a couch. Not to mention the guy is a billionaire. The fact that he prefers to crash on your bed says a lot."

"We're just friends. Work buddies. That's all!"

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?"

* * *

"-hello," came the sleepy feminine voice over the phone.

Clark frowned. "Sorry, I think I have the wrong number."

"Wait, Clark, is that you?" Chloe yawned, "What's up?"

"I must have called you by accident. I was trying to get a hold of Oliver."

"Well, this is his phone, so I don't think so."

At this, Clark's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Why are you answering his phone at 2 AM?!" he asked incredulously.

"Why are you calling at 2 AM in the morning?" she countered.

"I wanted to know if he'd noticed anything down in the docks during his patrol. But never mind that - I thought Lois was pulling my leg when she said you two were together."

"We're just friends. Platonic friends. That and I am so not having this discussion with you."

Clark's sharp hearing picked up the sound of Oliver's voice over the phone. "Who's that?"

"It's Clark," he heard Chloe whisper back.

"I swear Lois put him up to it," Oliver could be heard muttering before he answered, "Clark?"

"Let me guess, you two are sharing a bed to help alleviate the shortage in the city."

"Clark, was there a point to this call?"

Suddenly, Clark heard Oliver draw in a sharp intake of breath followed by a familiar feminine giggle.

"Uh….I'll call you tomorrow," said Clark awkwardly before he ended the call.

Beside him, Lois just gave him a smug smile. "Told you so."

* * *

"Chloelicious! Looking good as always!"

Chloe laughed, "Good to see you too, Bart. What are you guys all standing out here for?" She looked around at the gang hanging around in the lobby.

"The bossman must be away from the computer. We're waiting from him to unlock the elevator," explained AC.

"Oh, that's easily solved." Going up on her tiptoes, she opened the hidden panel behind the intricate wall patterns and pressed in the access code. The green light at the top of the elevator flashed as the doors opened for them.

"How come Chloe gets the access code to your penthouse?" was Bart's first question when he saw Oliver.

"She needs to use the computers."

A muffled snort came from AC's direction while Victor and Bart just exchanged a knowing glance.

Oliver frowned. "What?"

"We get it, boss," Victor clapped him on the shoulders before heading in, followed by the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, Bart had zoomed over to where Chloe had taken her usual seat. "If you ever get sick of him, I'll be here!"

Chloe just smiled in confusion, "Thanks?"

"Give it up, Impulse," called out AC, "At best, you'll be an uncle to their blond babies."

"That reminds me - I still need to place my bet," said Victor.

"Blond babies? What are you guys talking about?" Chloe demanded.

"Chloelicious. If you and bossman ever feel the need to expand the family, please schedule it sometime between…say, March and August of next year. I've got serious money on this!"

"You guys are crazy."

"What's going on here?" Oliver asked.

"They're placing bets on...on..." Chloe trailed off.

"When you're having your first child," supplied AC helpfully.

"For the last time, we're just friends!"

The only responses Chloe got were: "We believe you. Sort of." and "Uh huh."

* * *

"Nobody can possibly be this deep in denial!" Lois was frustrated.

"I'm sure they'll realize it sooner or later. They can't be worse than us."

"Right, Smallville – like it only took you how long to ask me out?"

* * *

"So Sidekick, think it's time we let them in the secret?"

"It's not a secret if everyone's already figured it out."

"They don't have any proof though."

Chloe just laughed, leaning back into Oliver's embrace, "Don't worry, I think it'll be obvious enough a couple months from now."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
